Soul Sistas!
by Nancy D
Summary: A songfic to the Lady Marmalade remake, featuring Zelda, Malon, Ruto, and Nabooru in place of Christina Aguliera, Mya, Pink, and Lil' Kim as the Soul Sistas! Hey, great way to learn the lyrics, anyways! Please r/r!!!


A/N: Hey, I just found the lyrics to "Lady Marmalade" today on the internet, and spent a good part of the late afternoon trying to learn them. (Hey! I was bored!) So I thought, wouldn't it be great if a few of our favorite Zelda characters got 2gether as 'soul sistas' and sang this little song? I'm not sure if it's been done before, I never checked. ANYWAYS, this is my first songfic, and I'm not quite sure how to do them, so just bear with me PLEASE!! It's also in 'play' format, cause how else was I to get them to sing? So please r/r, and HOPEFULLY ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda and I don't own Lady Marmalade.  
  
~*~SoUl SiStAs!!~*~  
  
MALON: ::watching MTV. The Lady Marmalade remake is on:: Look at them!  
  
ZELDA: What do you mean? I love that song!  
  
MALON: So do I, but I think WE can do a much better job!  
  
ZELDA: We?  
  
MALON: Yeah, we! The soul sisters! Me, you,  
  
ZELDA: Ruto, Nabooru...  
  
MALON: Yes!!  
  
::Six hours later, on stage wearing tons of makeup and panty hose with garters. Stage curtains open up to show Zelda, Malon, Nabooru, and Ruto sitting in chairs::  
  
MALON: Where's all mah soul sistas? Let me hear ya'll flow sistas.  
  
NABOORU: ::stands up; singing:: Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista. Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista.  
  
EVERYONE: ::stands up::  
  
NABOORU: ::singing::He met Marmalade down in old Mulin Rouge struttin' her stuff on the street. He said hello, hey Jo, ya wanna give it a go? Oh! Uh huh  
  
EVERYONE: ::dancing, singing:: Giuchie giuchie ya ya dada!  
  
NABOORU: ::singing:: hey hey hey  
  
EVERYONE: ::singing:: Giuchie giuchie ya ya here!  
  
NABOORU: ::singing:: here  
  
EVERYONE: ::singing:: Mocha chocalata ya ya. Creole lady marmalade!  
  
MALON: What what, what what.  
  
NABOORU: ::singing:: Oh yeah  
  
EVERYONE: ::singing:: Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
  
MALON: ce soir  
  
EVERYONE: ::singing:: Voulez vou coucher avec moi  
  
MALON: yea yea yea yea  
  
RUTO: ::Movin towards the front; singing:: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up, Boy drank all that Magnolia wine, All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens yeah   
  
EVERYONE: ::singing:: Giuchie guicie ya ya dada.  
  
LINK: ::in the audience, to Daurina:: Wow, they're hot.  
  
SOUL SISTAS: ::singing:: Giuchie giuchie ya ya here! OOh yeah yeah.  
  
DAURINA: ::to Link:: and NOW you figure that out?  
  
SS: ::singing:: Mocha chocalata ya ya  
  
MALON: yea  
  
SS: ::singing:: Creole lady marmalade! Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
  
MALON: ce soir what what what  
  
SS: ::singing:: Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
MALON: ::rapping:: Yea yea uh. He come through with the money and the garter bags I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh We independent women, some mistake us for whores I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes 4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge!  
  
LINK: Damn, Malon! I didn't know you could rap like that!   
  
SS: ::singing:: Hey sistas, soul sistas. Betta get that dough, sistas.  
  
MALON: ::rapping:: We drink wine with diamonds in the glass bottle, case the meaning of expensive taste. ::singing:: Ya wanna guichie guicie ya ya, come on, mocha chocalata, real lady marmalade.  
  
GANONDORF: W-O-W...  
  
MALON: C'mon. One more time now.  
  
SS: ::singing:: MARMALADE!!! Lady MARMALADE! MARMALADE!!!!!  
  
ZELDA: ::singing:: Hey! HeyA! HEY!! ::Doing her best Christina Aguliera impression:: Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth. Color of cafe au lait. Alright.  
  
BOB: Sing it girl!  
  
ZELDA: ::singing:: Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, More  
  
MALON: more  
  
ZELDA: ::singing:: MoRE!  
  
MALON: more  
  
ZELDA: ::singing:: MOOOOOOOOOORE!!!!  
  
MALON: uh uh uh uh  
  
RUTO: ::singing:: NOW HE'S BACK HOME DOIN' 9 to 5!  
  
NABOORU: ::singing:: Sleeping the gray flannel life.  
  
ZELDA: ::singing:: But when he turns off to sleep, meheheeeeemmmmories creep, MOre  
  
MALON: more  
  
ZELDA: ::singing:: MORE  
  
MALON: more  
  
ZELDA: ::singing:: MORE!  
  
MALON: more  
  
SS: ::singing:: Giuchie giuchie ya ya da da  
  
ZELDA: ::singing:: dadaea  
  
SS: ::singing:: Giuchie giuchie ya ya here!  
  
RUTO: ::singing:: Oooh  
  
SS: ::singing:: Mocha chocalata ya ya. Creole lady marmaLADE!!!  
  
DAURINA: Sing it, soul sistas!  
  
SS: ::singing:: Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
  
MALON: ce soir   
  
SS: ::singing:: Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
NABOORU: All my sistas, yea!  
  
SS: ::singing:: Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
  
LINK: Yes, Malon I do!!  
  
SS: ::singing:: Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
RUTO: ::singing:: Come on!  
  
MALON: uh uh uh  
  
::Music::  
  
IMPA: zelda  
  
ZELDA: ::singing:: ohleaeaeaeaoh  
  
IMPA: ruto  
  
RUTO: ::singing:: Lady Marmalade!  
  
IMPA: malon  
  
MALON: ::rapping:: hey. Hey! uh uh uh uh uh uh  
  
IMPA: nabooru  
  
NABOORU: ::singing:: Oohoh  
  
IMPA: rot wailer babe  
  
::Music::  
  
IMPA: Misdemeanor here  
  
SS: ::singing:: CREOLE LADY MARMALADE!!!!! OOOH YES-AH!  
  
::45 minutes later, back at home::  
  
BOB: Damn, Zelda, I didn't know you could sing like that!  
  
ZELDA: Well, now ya know!  
  
LINK: Yeah Malon, what ever happened to 'white girls don't rap'?  
  
MALON: Who eva said that?  
  
DAURINA: Ruto! Why don't you come home and meet my son...  
  
RUTO: Well...  
  
GANONDORF: And Nabooru! God, can you dance!  
  
NABOORU: I know!  
  
LINK: Hey! I got an idea! ::goes in huddle with Daurina, Ganondorf, and Bob::  
  
::The next night, up on stage::  
  
GANONDORF: Where's all mah soul broders? Lemme hear ya'll flow, broders.  
  
LINK: ::singing:: Hey brothers, soul brothers, go brothers, flow brothers  
  
ZELDA: ::to Malon, Ruto, and Nabooru:: Oh God, let's leave.  
  
MALON: Right behind ya, soul sista!  
  
::The End::  
  
A/N: Well, that was interesting. Sorry if it wasn't that funny. It was a great way to learn the lyrics, though! Anyways, guess what? I'm learning how to play the guitar!!! I already can play the C chord, and all I need to learn is G, Dm, F, and G7, and I can play King of the Road!!! Aren't you proud of me? What? You're NOT? Oh, what the hell, have a good night and a pleasant tomorrow!!   
  



End file.
